


【翻譯】Sociopathic Heart 反社會之心 中譯

by Jakie_Cheung



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/F, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Psychological Torture, Smut, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy, a bit angst, but I promise it's a happy fic, fluff-ish, fucking hell i suck at baby names
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakie_Cheung/pseuds/Jakie_Cheung
Summary: 【前言】原作的話:梗概在這篇文裡，Shaw在被小撒抓走之前不小心讓Root懷孕了。講述當她面對處理Root的新狀況(懷孕)、她被小撒抓去的那段時間、還有在這之後的生活時的Shaw的內心世界。文章從407開始到509 + 一系列的小單篇、[Shaw在的那段]小撒





	1. 反社會之心（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 提要  
> 我保證過這是一篇開心的文，對吧？但這中間也有一點點的angst (這個詞jc真的不懂這個中文怎麼表達) （這本來應該程度更深一些，但我決定這文需要比我原設定的寫得更開心一點，尤其是在我們經歷昨天之後）(原作是在2016.06.02 po這篇文章的)。我得先給妳們提個醒，這是G!P的Shaw(也就是錘錘有小雞雞…)的一篇文，而且文章裡有可能使妳們感到不舒服的很多露骨的、毫無廉恥的性愛場景，所以如果這不是妳們喜歡的，請謹慎閱讀。  
> 這絕對是一個我可以重新揀起來[繼續寫]的故事，如果有需要的話。實際上，我將一直一直寫，如果妳們想給我點梗要我繼續的話。祝妳閱讀愉快！我希望這篇文會讓妳感覺好受些 :)
> 
>  
> 
> 譯者的話：我本來打算那些注解在譯者的話這裡一一解釋的，但又怕太凌亂於是在每個後面用英文括號括起來解釋了。因為想要盡量忠於原作，所以用了好幾種符號…感覺好亂啊_(:з)∠)_ 大概情況是這樣的：  
> 中文括號（）是原作的原話或者是原文，英文括號()是我的註解啦，英文中括號[]是幫助理解文章意思的增加內容…  
> 感謝妳看了這麼多內容的前面文章序語，加上上面我的廢話卻還在堅持看我的翻譯 (つД｀)･ﾟ･ 那下面就開始吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 文章序語翻譯：
> 
> 等級：E級（Explicit）(H的最高級別)
> 
> 特殊題材預警：暴力的描寫 (其實是黃暴描寫)
> 
> 類別：女/女
> 
> 影視：疑犯追蹤（電視劇）
> 
> 配對：Root|Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
> 
> 角色：John Reese, Harold Finch, Lionel Fusco, John Greer, Jeremy Lambert, Martine Rousseau, Original Child Character(s) (是的！她們自己兩個人有小孩！！！而且不止一個！), Bear (Person of Interest)
> 
> 附加標籤：折磨，精神折磨，HE，有一點點的angst，但我保證這是一篇開心的文，一點點髒髒的[文]，小黃文，G!P，意外懷孕，老天爺啊我想小嬰兒的名字怎麼這麼難，偶爾下下藥

第一章 反社會之心（一）

    食物和性愛。這是兩樣讓妳高興的東西——噢，還有很多很多的槍戰。

    有時候妳會想，這些是為什麼妳沒有殺掉Root反而隱忍她到這地步的原因。是個人都知道妳因為她的惱人，在很早前就已經（或應該已經）要把她做掉。但與此同時妳也發發現，妳根本無法擺脱她是因為她要死去實在太過容易，以及——好吧，妳得難過地承認，實際上，要贏得與Samaritan的這場戰爭的勝利，Root是那個你們需與之在同一戰線的人。她聰明、火辣、 ~~槍用得賊6~~ 擅長玩兒槍（雙槍，而且牠們比妳願意承認的更令妳慾火攻心），還有，她的床上功夫真的十分了得。她確切知道妳渴望什麼吃的並知道帶妳去哪兒把肚子塞得心滿意足也是十分有幫助的。

    （這很不可思議，但食物就是食物，況且妳從來都不會拒絕一個長得火辣，還知道哪兒有優質食物可吃的人。）

    妳沒有告訴過她任何這些，也打死都不會向她訴說這給妳短暫的生活留下過什麼。

    妳不在乎，是真的不，而妳很早前發现Root也一樣不在乎。這是妳欣賞她的一個特色，即使她是一個認為有個機器上帝在她耳邊低語就能讓她變無所畏子彈的金剛不壞之軀的蠢蛋。然而這蠢蛋還落得要留妳處理她傷口的下場，衹因為你們小分隊裡沒有人比妳更能勝任這工作。

    （John的針縫得實在業餘，如果妳還讓你們小分隊裡的子彈磁鐵帶著那些古怪縫口執行任務的話，妳就是十足的混蛋了。）

    當她拖著傷臂執行任務回來（永遠都是那天殺的肩臂），對你們中任何一個人來說，這都真不再是件稀奇事兒了。那副她被蹂躪過的景象經常給妳提供無限的消遣。妳認為世上再沒有人比Root更應該吃一兩粒（甚至三粒）子彈了。不過自從她證明了自己是個有用的同盟，那個關於她甚至在不必要時也同樣魯莽地用生命冒險的想法，使妳無法抑制地因她的白癡行為和TM缺乏對Root要做這事的預見而暴怒。這就像該死的ASI[人工超級智能,指TM]有意要通過犧牲其珍貴的模擬界面輸給Samaritan一樣，尤其是在Root僥倖免於那個金髮特工的迫害之後。

    這是荒唐而又令人沮喪的，妳不清楚是從何時開始的，自己關心起了她的死活，但牠帶給妳的是妳無法鉴識的腹部上令人不適的凹陷和胸口的一陣劇痛，使妳重拾妳的默認情緒——憤怒。因為她以及所有人都應該要知道，如果你們要贏得這場戰爭的勝利，妳是無法承受失去你們當中任何一個的。

    （還有，這無疑並不代表妳在乎Root或對她有感覺。妳沒有。妳是個二軸。）

    妳一直認為這是妳感覺到腹部和胸口的異樣感的最佳解釋，直到托馬斯向妳提出去巴塞隆納這個有人的邀請（還有做一個以及會有很多很多火辣的性愛）讓妳意識到自己從未有過的認識錯誤之深。

    到現在妳已經否認這個想法有好一段時間了，遵循妳自己有預知力的自我診斷，因為牠從來沒有讓妳失望過。這是為何妳在妳做的所有事上都是優秀（實際上是最優秀）的原因。永遠有一部分的妳自己知道妳在乎；妳的父母，Cole還有Gen已經，或說至今都接受過令妳自身不是的關心-- 天吶...甚至Finch, Reese, Lionel還有Bear(特別是Bear)也是這樣-- 但Root...Root，妳意識到，是完全不同說法的了。

    Root，一個妳們初遇就試圖用熨斗燙妳的人；Root，一個對妳電擊和給妳下藥以使妳和她一起出任務的人；Root，有著惱人的聲線、荒謬的暗示、愚蠢的暱稱、想小鹿斑比一樣漂亮的棕栗色眼睛、高挺的鼻子和輪廓分明的下頜，還有得意的笑；Root，一個讓妳想要揍一拳、射一槍，還有/或者親一口的人——她悄悄走近妳的心並和妳上了床。

    儘管這很奇怪，[但是]妳在乎Root，深深地在乎（至於有多深，是妳一直不願意的），而且最糟糕的的是，妳知道她對妳有著同樣的感覺—— _而且遠不止此_ 。

    妳[可能]是個二軸，但妳不是察覺不到別人的情緒的。妳不懂那些情緒也感覺不到祂們，這是當然的，但是妳知道別人並不像妳。至於Root，妳了解到，她是一個感覺到很多卻將其隱藏於很多玩味的笑和糟糕的暗示的人，不了解她的人會錯過她的真正感受。

    妳對她的感覺抓得很準，這在妳們出任務時已經無數次干擾了妳；妳不可避免地了解了她還有她很多的小俏皮話。（妳畢竟是被訓練去做這些的）。況且就某些原因而言，妳始終不能明白，Root[竟然]在妳身邊舒服自在——自在到妳能知道她什麼時候愁眉苦臉而不是那個妳認識的小瘋子。

    妳就是這樣知道她愛上了妳，儘管這使妳嘗到一絲苦澀，但這卻讓妳可以忍受，而不是去逃避。

    可能這就是為什麼妳拒絕了Tomas的邀請，因為儘管Root老是煩妳，有一部分的妳——那個反叛的一部分——並不想要她難過。而且有可能，僅僅是可能，這也是為什麼在妳確認了Tomas的安全後，妳確認她的位置，並正好在Finch和她分開的時候到達那裡。

    她看起來沉浸在自己的思考當中，讓妳很容易就跟著嚇她一跳， _終於_ 。

（TM的緘口不言是個好處，畢竟，像偷偷嚇Root一跳[這樣]——但僅此而已。）

    在她臉上的表情是愉悅的，而且不可思議的是，她玩味地回答妳，即使妳知道她又處在愁眉苦臉的情緒當中了。妳在她又一次用她那調情的語調問妳Tomas去哪兒了的時候更加確定她就是在難過了，但那語調下，妳聽出來了她嗓音裡的謹慎，接著妳意識到她是在吃Tomas的醋——為妳有多直白地表達妳對他的欣賞。出於某種理由，這足夠成為一個妳告訴她一點點真相的原因——關於Tomas如何強烈建議妳應該跟他一起走。

    “也許這裡還有我在乎的東西，”妳在她試探妳的時候已經解釋道，[在講]最後一部分時直直地看向她並想著——希望著——她不要用無盡的調情破壞了這個氣氛。當然，那是妳的一個無用的願望。

    “所以妳就跑來看我了？”她眨巴著閃現著調情意味的眼睛問妳，嗓音裡熔鑄了被壓抑隱藏著的希望。

    一天有一個真相已經足夠了，妳想，所以妳決定用告訴她不是來打破某些事實，告訴她妳來見她是要解碼Finch的淨化修復指示的。再一次，她臉上的失望和懷疑已經值回票價。

    （妳已經讀完妳的醫學課程了，而且妳絕對知道要怎麼去消毒的；這不是一件費腦力的事情。）

    但Root總是很堅定的（沒有什麼可以阻止那個蠢蛋），況且當她瞥了一眼那份指示的時候，妳已經預料到這顯而易見的隱喻。不知怎的，妳讓她這麼做了，甚至允許妳自己的臉上給她亮出妳得意的笑，她也馬上給妳回了一個，對於今晚會如何結束知道得一清二楚。

    當妳拖著Root進了妳的公寓後，妳第一時間就在去浴室路上脫掉了自己的衣服，而且就妳聽到的背後傳來的聲音，妳知道Root就在不遠處。

    有那麼一陣子，妳認為這就是簡簡單單一個淋浴而沒有其他事宜待辦——妳本就認為要清潔[自己]。妳和Root公平地享用著妳分享的花灑水，除了一個字面意思的淋浴外什麼都沒有發生。

    （後來妳才知道，[因為]和Root[所以]這件事的不同已將妳征服，除此之外還有那個妳已經[為Root]打破了 **最多三晚** 條例。）

    妳有期待這個，可能甚至是希望這個[發生]，但當她從後用手臂環住妳並緊接著讓她的一隻手向下滑到妳萎蔫的陰莖，另一隻玩弄妳的乳房時，妳仍感到意外以至於妳僵住了一秒，然後再次放鬆。在妳變硬、[那裡]抽動、變得迫切渴望之前並沒花費多長時間——和Root，這永遠很快[生效興起]——很快，她慢慢地擼動，同時親吻和啃咬妳的脖子。

    通常來說，妳會因為她的挑逗而呵責她；畢竟妳喜歡性快速而狂野。可能是因為愉悅已經足夠讓妳閉嘴了，所以妳任由她把控做這些直到妳在15分鐘後被高潮淹沒。

    （妳們都感到了一絲刺痛，因為妳在她服務妳的時候忘記關掉花灑；妳真的就這麼被迷住了。）

    在關掉花灑之後，她把妳轉過身來，在妳前面跪下，並在給妳一個她招牌的得意的笑後用嘴給妳弄。 ~~這一次，妳已經無法阻止妳自己在~~ ~~…~~ (啊…我掙扎了一晚上還是沒能用中文翻出來這段的最後兩句，實在是…我還是把原文打出來吧) **This time, you’d been powerless to stop yourself from thrusting your hips in time with her mouth, and with her expert hands wrapped around your member it didn’t take long for you to come again.**

    妳想要抹掉她臉上得意的模樣，但最終還是在妳試圖捋順呼吸時用給她個生氣的表情代替了。

    “我希望妳還有力氣留下給我，Sweetie.我的確說過這會耗費我們一整晚的時長的，”她對妳眨眨眼，然後踏出了淋浴間，用一條浴巾圍住自己，接著誇張地扭著她的屁股踱出浴室，妳知道她是故意做給妳看的。

    這足夠刺激妳了，當然的，接著妳就用了餘下的一晚用她常挑逗的妳方式逗她一晚。

    (妳終於明白她為什麼會從挑逗妳這兒得到樂趣了。妳不會對她承認，但當妳進入她的時候低頭看向她，而她正望著妳——她嘴裡泄出呻吟且嘴巴張開著懇求妳——她看起來漂亮到極致。妳從沒有見過比Root處在高潮邊緣時更加令人窒息的東西，而她在到達的時候更甚了。

    妳驅走了這念頭並因單單有這想法而咒罵妳自己——妳之前從沒有把任何東西稱為 **令人窒息的** ， _該死的_ 。）

    當下，五輪過後，妳們倆都因前不久的動靜正捋順著妳們的呼吸，妳任由她蜷向妳。

    這是最沒有意義的，但妳說服妳自己，妳會任由這發生是因為妳累了。一旦妳有力氣了，妳絕對會把她推開。這絕不是因為妳感覺很棒，而且對此感到舒適；不是，完全不是。

    她的頭靠著妳的右肩，她的右腿纏著妳的，她懶洋洋地在妳胸口描畫圖案以幫助妳捋順呼吸——太舒服了以至於妳放鬆地閉上了雙眼。這感覺太好了，於是妳放任自己沉浸在內。當妳正要睡著時，她說話了。

    “謝謝妳，Sameen.”

    語句是輕柔的耳語，使妳差點錯過了，妳為此睜開了雙眼。

    “為了什麼道謝？”

    她從妳肩上之前腦袋看妳。有太多太多情緒眼裡了，妳突然感覺不知所措了，但妳還是和她保持著眼神交流，想說如果這是她需要的，妳就會給。

    （Root的雙眼總是富有表現力的；牠們總是同時令人著迷又令人窒息，特別是對妳的時候。）

    她溫柔地笑了，“為了[妳]留下來。”

    這是句很簡單的話，但妳很清楚這句話的含義。 _謝謝妳沒有和Tomas一起走，沒有丟下我一個人。_ 妳咬緊下頜，突然感覺想吐，妳避開視線，在盡力控制住自己的時候眨了眨眼。

    她歎氣，然後一部分的妳斥責妳自己太了解她了，因為妳知道她的歎息是什麼意思。她感到沮喪了，而且相當難過。你永遠都不可能可以切身感受她的情感；這也是妳一直拒她於一臂之遙的原因之一。儘管她老煩妳，但妳不喜歡傷害她（好吧，有時候不喜歡）。

    妳從自己的思緒中被拉出來，她扳過妳的臉重新面對她，使妳別無選擇只能望進她的雙眸。她朝妳俯身，在妳的雙唇印下輕柔的一吻。妳溫柔地回吻她，無言地告訴她妳很抱歉。妳不知道妳們吻了多久，但最終，她抽離了，然後伴隨著最後一個沒有到達她眼底的笑，她從床上起身，接著走向妳的衣櫃，拿出妳的一件衣服。

    “我希望妳不會介意我借走這件？”

    妳搖頭而後又點頭，用手肘撐起來坐著，對Root突然要離開感到疑惑。妳清了清喉嚨，“TM給了妳任務嗎？”

    她一穿好衣服就開始整理她的頭髮，輕聲笑著但依舊聽起來不太對。 _有點不對勁_ 。

    “從什麼時候開始我們一起過夜了，Sam？”她笑道，停頓了一下，“好吧，當然了，除了在CIA安全屋那次。”

    妳感到胸口一陣重擊。她是對的。妳們從來沒有試過一起過夜，妳也從不知道一起過夜為了什麼。妳永遠都是那種解決完當晚需要就會離開的人。妳還是。無憂無慮。但出於某種原因，妳並不介意Root留下來過夜。而她並不要留下這個念頭讓妳感覺到有什麼，而且使妳毫無理由地惱怒。

    “妳沒有回答我的問題，”妳厲聲說，對她臭著一張臉。

    她微微笑了，這次到達眼底了，但僅僅持續了片刻。

    “沒有任務。我只是想我應該給妳些空間。我可不想過度耗費妳對我的歡迎了，”她邊拿回她的槍和手機邊說。

    妳嘀咕道，“我都還沒趕妳走啊，Root.”

    她向妳轉過身，揚起一個太過得意和無辜的挑逗的笑，“該當心了，Shaw,妳聽起來就像妳想我留下來過夜一樣。”

    “我沒有，”妳極其快速地低吼了一聲，使得她邊走向門口邊對妳明了得意地笑。

    “Hmm,儘管我很喜歡和妳來個晨起運動這個主意，Sweetie，但我還因為整晚騎著妳而疼痛呢，”那些關於妳們前不久動靜使妳的雞雞抽動了下，當她發現的時候她得意地笑了。“改天再請？”

    妳翻了個白眼，然後惱火地瞪著她，生氣自己讓她帶給妳這樣的反應。

    “要走就走吧，Root.”

    她在轉動門把手時輕聲笑了，“晚安，Sam.”

    妳盯著妳關上的臥室門看，然後直到妳聽到妳的大門關上的聲音才真正意識到妳根本想不到Root能在什麼地方過夜。TM可能給了她身份掩護，但那個她胡亂溜進一個地方就去過夜的念頭讓妳不舒服。

    妳挫敗地砸回妳的床上，用手臂遮住了妳的臉，歎了口氣。 _該死的_ 。

    妳真的很想， _很想_ 她留下來。


	2. 第一章 反社會之心（二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想說的是，dick cook member shaft 等等 這些都是Shaw的小雞雞的代名詞，我實在是沒有對於這個的表達能力，所以…我之後基本都直接會在翻譯裡把這些用原詞了。

-

 

隨著最後一拳，妳終於把最後被確認是行兇者的號碼放倒在地。妳從口袋裡掏出束帶，綁緊他的手腕，確保能聽見他因痛而大聲嗷叫，然後踢他最後一腳，留他一個人在地上呻吟。

 

通常情況下妳不會想再在對手倒下時再次傷害他，但在他給妳帶來麻煩之後——妳雙腿間的小帳篷使妳現在非常不舒服地移開腳步——多踢的這一腳已經比他活該得到的少了。

 

妳喘著氣，敲了敲耳機，“Finch，我這兒完事兒了。”

 

“ _很好。我已經聯繫_ _Detective Fusco_ _去接手這個號碼了。謝謝妳，Ms. Shaw_ _。我會在有另一個號碼時第一時間通知妳的。不過現在，妳該直接回家然後休息一下了。_ ”

 

“完畢，”妳切斷[電話]連線，試著把勃起塞進褲子裡，對自己抱怨了幾句。講真，妳怎麼就沒有意識到他往妳喝的東西裡下藥？迷魂藥和偉哥混一起了？妳在記起他竟知道了用後者給妳下藥[能激起妳的性奮]時嘲弄了下。

 

“很明顯妳在『膨脹』啊，妹子。這狀態下去找點樂子唄。妳看起來需要這個，”他說道，邪惡地對妳眨著眼。

 

幸運的是，妳是一個受訓特工；即使處於困境，妳也能很好地把控現實感。妳的性奮度高得就像風箏，但妳的憤怒足以讓妳撇開要因性奮而去做些什麼的蠱惑了。但現在妳的小夥伴已經因為有半小時的勃起緊繃而開始疼痛了，妳也十分確定要平靜下來起碼還要兩個小時。

 

_好極了_ ，妳翻了個白眼，在整理好自己褲子裡的小帳篷，使之不至於第一眼就被注意到之後，第一時間走出了酒吧，然後回家。通常來說，妳一定會停在Park’s Deli或者一間牛排屋又或者任何其他的餐廳，買些東西帶回家吃，但今晚妳想都沒想。

 

妳步行回家幫助妳舒緩了些，但不足以完全驅除性奮。妳已經能感覺到自己在出汗和臉紅。妳比平常多用了很多時間（比平常多了五分鐘）回到妳的公寓，褲子裡的緊繃並沒有對妳的行走方式有半點兒幫助，但當妳終於面對著妳的門口時，就已經知道了有些什麼不對勁。

        

妳一手舉起槍，另一隻手用鑰匙打開門，確保不要因妳的出現驚動到入侵者。就在妳舉著槍踏進公寓門的一瞬間，一把妳過分熟悉的聲音使妳停下了腳步。

 

“Hey, Sweetie.”

 

妳翻了個白眼，把手放下並將槍塞進牛仔褲的腰帶上。妳就該清楚。畢竟除了Root沒有任何人膽敢侵入妳的私人地盤。

 

妳開了燈，發現Root坐在妳的皮沙發上，腿邊放著一個看起來像是外帶食物的袋子。

 

“妳她媽在這裡做什麼？”

 

她嘲諷地微笑著嘖了一聲，“看吧，看吧，妳就是這樣歡迎在妳完成了一個嚴酷的任務后給妳帶妳最愛的食物的人的？”

 

妳皺了皺眉，不讓她看到你[想]吃牛排的興奮。但從她嘴角微微彎起的弧度來看，妳很確定她是清楚的。

 

“TM讓妳來當我的保姆？”

 

“我十分樂意在任何時候都照顧妳，Sammen，”她『眨了眨眼』，但現在妳才發現那是她因為疼痛而顫抖。“我可能需要妳的幫助。”

 

妳已經明白那代表什麼。絲毫沒有浪費時間，妳走近正好畏縮著脫下衣服，給妳看那個離心臟只有一英吋的傷口的她。妳歎了口氣。 _蠢蛋。_

 

妳立刻走向了放著藥箱的櫥櫃，一路上脫下外衣和牛仔褲，在用手抹去薄汗的同時聽到了槍支落地的聲音。 _噢。太熱了，_ 妳想著，接著想起來這大概是因為那些藥物。

 

妳裝了一杯水，一口氣喝完，並用同一個杯子倒了威士忌給Root喝，然後走回她身邊。

 

在妳到她面前並把那杯威士忌給她之後，馬上了開始工作。Root明顯十分疼痛，因此妳都沒有要她自己脫下衣服，而是剪開了牠。立即地，妳就看到了一道為了止住傷口的血而縫得差勁極了的痕跡，還有Root美味的胸—— _停下。_

 

妳歎了口氣，搖了搖頭，盡力去忽視突就閃現的、朝著妳兩腿間去的情慾。

 

“妳自己縫的？”

 

好消息是，這是個穿透槍傷，而且看起來並沒有劃到動脈血管。妳在剪刀上倒了威士忌，接著剪掉傷口的縫線，直到全部清理完。

 

只當妳正準備把針頭嵌進去并開始給她縫合時，才意識到Root還沒有回答妳的問題。

 

妳把往上抬了抬眼，看見她的眼睛正聚焦在某處，同時嘴張大著。通常情況下，妳會很開心看到一個啞口無言的Root。但當妳順著她的視線到妳的胯部，看見妳cock的頭頭正從褲衩的腰帶處跑出來探視時，妳低聲嘟囔了幾句髒話並試圖把牠塞回去。

 

“Sameen,”她輕聲道，樣子看起來既愉悅又擔心。

 

妳翻了個白眼，“別假裝妳沒有看到，Root.”

 

“我知道，我的意思是，這只是…”她吞吐著，然後看向妳，明顯地在她奸笑時恢復過來了，“我這麼讓妳興奮嗎，Sweetie？”

 

妳嵌入針頭，怒視了她一眼，在她尖叫著喊疼，嘶嘶吸氣並瞪著妳時得意洋洋地笑了，然後再把注意力集中到縫合她的傷口上。妳馬上就要完成縫合時，她把雙手附在妳的雙手之上，這使妳抬頭看向了她，而且… _該死的，那感覺棒極了。_

 

“Sam.” _為什麼這聽起來像音樂_ _[_ _一般動聽_ _]_ _？_

 

“我馬上就縫好了，Root，”妳喃喃道，把她的手拍開，但她沒有因此罷休。

 

“Sameen，妳的瞳孔放大了，you’re high，”她說，聲線中流露著擔憂。

 

“我沒事。這有助我集中注意。現在先讓我縫完這裡，”妳再次把她的手拍開，而這次，她沒有忤逆妳的意思，但妳能感覺到她的注視正灼燒在妳的臉頰。

 

“停下，別那樣。”

 

“怎樣？”她無辜地問。

 

“別盯著我看，”妳惱怒道，當完成傷口縫合，妳迅速拾起那些醫療器具並把牠們放回妳的醫療箱裡。

 

“你怎麼會處在興奮狀態的，Shaw？”Shaw. 她極少叫妳Shaw。她只會在她是認真的或者她想要獲得妳的注意時才這樣叫妳。妳歎了口氣，有點被激怒了，邊在她身旁處(同一張)沙發上坐下，邊打開了她帶給妳和她自己的外賣盒子。

 

“號碼給我的飲料下了催情劑，”妳抱怨道，在聽到她在妳身邊咯咯笑的時候瞪著她，把那個陳皮雞遞到她面前。“ _吃妳的。_ ”

 

妳只吃了一口妳的第一塊牛排時[她開口說]，“Hmmm.我不知道，我想我現在應該在渴望別的東西(I think I’m hungry for something else now)。”

 

這突然而來的情慾潮湧使妳因妳的牛排嗆到了，妳惱怒地瞪著她，同時盡可能用心地嚼著食物。

 

“Root.”

 

“Sameen.”

 

“吃。妳。該死的。食物。”

 

她嘟著嘴，再次看了眼妳的胯部，然後終於開始吃她的食物。“妳真無趣。”

 

妳翻了個白眼，大口吃著妳的牛排，點著頭感歎著稱讚[牠的美味]。這些牛排簡直不能再好吃了。妳花了很短的時間就把牠吃完了。妳試圖翻出更多的食物，但沒有再找到任何。幸運的是，Root只像小鳥一樣啄食了她那一點點食物，而她也準備把她的給妳，妳看到[盒子裡的]食物可見的減少了，這讓妳認可地點了點頭。 _至少她終於吃了。_

 

妳吃了一大口，閉著眼咀嚼，享受著[集中在]口腔裡的所有感官，直到——

 

“Sameen.”

 

妳哼唧著應了聲。 _這是很棒的食物。_

 

“我真的覺得妳應該把那小鳥放出來。”

 

妳被雞噎住了，而這次，因為太過多，妳感覺到眼眶因為輕微窒息而盈滿淚水。妳感覺到一雙溫柔的手在背上上下掃動，而這讓妳因妳的member在褲衩裡彈動而感覺更好了。

 

妳把她手甩開並怒視著她，“別叫我的dick『小鳥』。”

 

“Mmm,”她奸笑，咬著唇，視線來回切換在妳的眼睛和胯部間，“有人曾告訴過妳妳很巨大嗎，Sameen？”

 

妳給了她一個十分面無表情的眼神，從她眼眉間舞動的高興神情來看，意識到她將永不會停止用妳雙腿間的帳篷煩妳。 _兩個人更能玩這個遊戲呢，_ _Root._ 妳搖著頭，盡力阻止自己奸笑，因為妳終於抓到一個妳需要玩回來的開頭了。

 

“我最近已經聽過太多了，”妳聳聳肩，試著裝作滿不在乎。

 

當妳忙於解決掉那些食物時，妳清晰地感覺到她僵在那兒零點幾秒。在她回過神前，她清了清喉嚨。

 

“是嗎？比如說，托馬斯？她質問道，話語間吃醋的暗示可一點兒都也不難被察覺。

 

這時，妳甚至絲毫不隱藏臉上的得意，就這樣望向她，[故意]激怒她。“ _尤其是_ 托馬斯。”

 

她臉上所有歡愉的痕跡都沒有了，眨了眨眼後又清了清喉嚨，然後給了妳一個表示著玩味但看起來卻恰恰相反的微笑。

 

“我還以為妳沒有和他上床。”

 

妳把餐盒放到地板上，拿起妳的蘇打飲料時聳了聳肩，“我不記得我有跟妳說過我沒有。”

 

“那，妳操他了嗎？”她問道，悲傷滲于她的語調，這使妳看向她。

 

她甚至再沒有嘗試去隱藏她吃醋這個事實。事實上，她看起來都快要哭了，況且妳還在性起，妳目前是沒有辦法解決這個的。通常情況下，這正是那種妳不喜歡的和妳睡的人的行為。但又一次，Root使妳打破了自己的規矩。一想到Root要哭，妳就感到一陣劇痛，所以你最終還是心軟，忍不住咯咯地笑了。

 

（她吃醋的時候真可愛…但妳絕對不會對她說。）

 

“沒有，Root. 我那晚只操了一個人。”

 

聽到這個消息她放鬆了下來，全身都癟開了，但就宛如一隻充滿活力的兔子，當她爬到妳在的那邊沙發上時，她立刻以全新的活力挺起身來，邪惡地奸笑著，使妳在她靠近你時往後靠，好讓妳們的臉保持幾公分的距離。

 

“妳太不像話了，Sam.”

 

“我不知道妳在說什麼，”妳無辜地反駁道，心裡悄悄地愛著她在偷看一眼妳的勃起時瞳孔擴張的、還有她後來把嘴貼著妳的耳朵還邊啃咬妳的耳垂的樣子，這使妳閉上了雙眼呻吟著。 _該死的興奮劑。_

 

“我不相信妳。”

 

她從妳的耳朵舔到下顎，時不時地輕咬幾下。其中一隻手放在妳的大腿上，鑒於妳現在的高度敏感，已經足夠讓妳的cock性奮地彈動了。她把手往上滑直到終於摸上並按摩著妳隔著短褲的硬物，妳呻吟出聲。 _該死。_

 

妳隱約聽見她在嗤嗤笑，顯然很是享受她對妳的影響，她把妳的臉轉向她，妳們看著對方，兩張嘴幾乎貼在一起，吃力地呼吸著。

 

仿佛聽到指示一般，妳們同時帶著野性的活力傾身向前，撕咬著對方的唇來爭奪主權。但因為和著藥勁兒，妳贏得了勝利，邊銜著她的下唇邊把她向妳拉進。Root沒有打算浪費分秒，一下就跨坐在妳的腿上，雙臂環繞著妳，下面壓上妳的cock，妳的吻從獸性的轉向溫柔、親密，但也不失激情。

 

妳的手從她的臀轉移到她的下背部，伸手滑進她的褲腰裡，然後全然包住她的小翹臀，揉捏著把她拉向妳。她的呻吟聲伴著她火熱的下體磨蹭在妳shaft上，讓妳感受到更多的快感。這壓垮了妳自我克制的最後一根稻草，妳不在浪費時間地站起來，當妳把她抱到妳的床上時，她的腿纏繞著妳的腰，妳盡可能溫柔地把她放下來，儘管妳的性致已經覺醒。

 

“Sameen，求求妳，”她輕聲嗚咽著，懇求妳把她帶上雲霄。

 

就在那兒了，看到她秀髮四散、呼吸急促地躺在妳的床上，望著妳的眼神帶著如此多的渴望，這是你見過的最激動人心令人窒息的事情。

 

妳幫她脫下她的皮衣，小心地不去碰到她的傷口，然後脫掉她的襯衫，她被妳強有力的動作驚得倒吸了口氣，妳看著她的樣子，嘴角露出一抹壞笑。傾身向前，妳咬住了她的下唇，僅僅是因為妳無法抗拒，然後抽離，雙唇隨即傳出響亮的『啵』一聲。接著妳用手摸上她牛仔褲的紐扣，和內褲一起往下拉，直到她在妳面前完全赤裸。

 

妳慢慢欣賞眼前的一切的同時脫下運動內衣和四角內褲，終於妳的cock得到了釋放，彈動了下，挺立在妳健美的腹部前。這景象足以讓Root倒抽一口氣，發出一聲呢喃。

 

妳抓著她的腳踝把她拉向妳，直到她的臀挨到床沿，然後跪下在她面前。當妳從上往下親吻她的腳踝到小腿到大腿的時，她會張開嘴望著妳，妳會接著再吻上另一條腿，重複著做同樣的舉動。

 

“別再挑逗了，”她呵責道，妳因此扯出一絲壞笑。

 

“現在妳知道這作何感受了吧。”

 

妳吻上她的恥骨，正正就在她最渴求的地方之上，這讓妳從她口中扯出一聲妳至今為止聽過的她最悠長最動人的嗚咽。妳的cock因她性奮的氣息抽動。

 

“Fuck，Sameen.” _火辣，真的是太火辣了。_

 

妳終於同情她了，用妳的嘴唇包住她的陰蒂，吮吸著，這使Root發出一聲色情的呻吟，她用拳頭打妳的頭，將妳拉得更近了。這很疼，但這種疼痛足以激勵妳做出更多努力，上上下下舔舐她的陰唇，最後再把注意力都傾注在她的陰蒂上。妳想嘗到更多她的味道，於是就托起她的屁股，把舌頭往下面的洞口伸去，滑入她的體內。

 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

 

在妳的舌頭進進出出她的身體時，妳的眼睛直盯著她，當她閉著眼呻吟喘息，用力捶著床並隨著妳的舌頭扭動臀部時，妳陶醉于她的美麗。

 

“妳的手指， _老天啊，_ 用妳的手指，求求妳，”她呻吟著請求道，而妳照做了，沒浪費絲毫時間，就把兩根手指插入她的體內，在妳知道的G點處曲起了手指。“Oh _, yes,_ 就是那兒！”她沒羞沒臊地呻吟著，妳敢肯定整棟樓都能聽見她的聲音了；妳知道自己找對了地方。隨著每一次抽插，妳的手指都會感受她的內壁收緊，而妳清楚她離高潮不遠了。

 

妳的嘴鬆開了她的陰蒂，她因此發出一聲輕哼，然後妳沿路往上親吻她的小肚子，並且流連于雙乳之間，又舔又咬她的乳尖，這讓她快活得顫抖。等妳滿意之後，妳在她的鎖骨、脖子、下巴上留下吻痕，最後邊繼續用手指入侵她，還吻住她的嘴唇，她的雙手緊緊環住妳的雙肩。

 

“Sam,”她呢喃，因快感而緊閉雙眼，在妳的肩上胡亂抓著。妳撥開她額前汗濕的髪，然後用那隻支撐妳體重的手愛撫著她的額頭。

 

“看著我，”妳命令她，想要看著她迎接高潮，看著她發出嗚嗚聲。“睜開妳的雙眼，Root.”

 

當她睜開雙眼時，妳們盯著對方的眼睛，妳用手指最後一次進入她並踡曲起來，然後她在妳身下呻吟著戰慄著攀上高潮。這一幕讓妳胃部一陣翻騰，差點也要在這當下和她一起到達頂峰。

   

妳繼續用手指進出好使她慢慢挺過來，一路還親吻啃咬她的頸項。妳不是一個常常熱衷於留下妳的印記的人，但妳猜想應該是因為那些藥物。

 

（並不是的。）

 

她最後顫了一下，把妳的手指推開，妳用床單隨意地抹了一下，然後支撐起自己，等她把氣順回來。當終於睜開眼，她給了妳一個滿意的微笑，捧著妳的臉就吻了上來。

 

這個吻很快變得饑渴起來，妳無意識地向她擺動著臀，dick的頭頭捅到了她的裂縫。妳換了位置，她在上妳在下，不想再弄傷她。對此她看起來意外，但她立刻又領導著主權跨坐上妳的胯部，用她潮熱的私部慢慢磨著妳的length，妳邊領著她臀部的動作邊呻吟著躺下。

 

她隨著妳的動作也往下倒，向前給了妳一個炙熱的親吻，妳們的舌頭共舞著，她繼續蹭著妳，直到最終停下動作坐起身來，引領妳進入她的身體，然後慢慢讓自己坐下來。

 

“Fuck,”妳歎息一聲，能感覺到自己的cock在她體內抽動，這是她也喘息著回應。

 

“Oh，我一定會的，Sweetie.”她用一個厚重的低語挑逗妳，身下還在適應妳在她體內的大小尺度。她在妳的shaft周圍收緊著，在妳躺在床上時帶給妳一浪接一浪的快感，妳的手放在她的屁股上引導著她。

 

緩慢卻也堅定地，她磨蹭著妳，帶著她的性奮用她的陰蒂覆上妳的恥骨。等她最終適應後，她把自己抬起來，手在妳的肩膀上撐著自己的重量，然後又讓自己壓下來，使妳性奮地再把她頂上去。她又做了一遍，慢慢地，直到她為妳們倆找到一個節奏，妳很快就跟上了，當她的手移動到妳的雙乳上揉捏時，妳將她用力往上頂。這樣的歡愉足夠讓妳小腹緊繃起來，cock也在她體內抽動，她的頭不自禁往後仰著。

 

“妳感覺好極了，”她呻吟著，讓妳覺得所有的熱血都往下體衝去，妳知道妳快到了。

 

“Root,”妳邊呻吟邊繼續從下面捅著她，“我快要…”她從妳身上抽離，一把抓住妳的dick，手上下動著，在妳最後緊繃地噴射出來時給妳按摩著。

 

妳射完之後，她從最下往上到頭頭舔舐妳的shaft，然後用口包裹住牠，讓妳舒暢地呻吟著看她的頭上下運動著。爽到眼睛后翻，那些藥物使妳馬上又硬了。

 

在接下來的幾分鐘里，她時而吮吸時而舔弄妳的dick，最後她坐起來，再次把自己壓上妳。這一次，妳坐起來，手臂環繞著她，很快就找到一個進出她身體的節奏，那妳們的肌膚相互拍打和Root呻吟的聲響足以促使妳更加快速用力地抽插她，沒過多久妳就感覺到她的內壁緊緊吸著妳的shaft，使妳又以更快速更有力的刺進。

 

“Sameen,”她嗚咽著，更加用力地抓緊妳，在妳的肩上啃咬，疼痛就只能激勵妳繼續捅進帶她到達高潮的邊緣，直到妳終於感覺到她收緊了妳的length周圍的壁肉，蜜汁也噴射出來。妳感覺到自己馬上也要做同樣的事了，立即從她身體裡抽出來，才射出來。

 

妳癱倒在床上，在完了之後把她抓過來和妳躺在一起，妳們都因為這場激烈的運動氣喘吁吁的。妳很高興終於能感覺到妳的cock變軟了，在經歷將近兩個小時的勃起後，同時隨著體內的藥物逐漸消耗殆盡，妳有點昏昏欲睡。

 

壓在妳身上的Root的呼吸開始均勻地灑下妳身上，這使妳坐起身來，帶著她一起爬去拿被子，再躺下來，蓋在妳們汗流俠背的身體上，準備要睡覺。

 

妳能感覺到當她意識到自己將要留下來過夜時突然緊張了起來，而妳立刻輕柔地用手撫摸她的後背，親吻她的腦袋，試圖讓她平靜下來。

 

“It’s okay.妳可以留下來，”妳低語道，有效地使她平靜了下來。

 

“妳確定嗎？我還是可以離開的。”

 

“ _留下來，_ ”妳這次更加堅定了，不想再犯一次同樣的錯誤，而她用徹底放鬆了的身體回應了妳。

 

妳感覺到一個吻印在妳的頸項，然後她尋找了一個舒適的姿勢躺在妳身上。

 

“Okay, Sameen.”

**Author's Note:**

> jc日常嘮叨：翻譯肉段時，該如何措辭這個真的讓我崩潰了…花費了大把大把的時間精力。  
> 第一章第一節就已經這樣了，刺激嗎，下面還有大量大量的比這個更肉的呢…全文16w+，我真的不知道自己會翻譯到什麼時候，慢慢來吧，不定期更新，加油惹┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌  
> 另外，沒有精力抓蟲啦，錯別字那些請不要介意，謝謝妳的閱讀啦！
> 
> 如果妳喜歡，請不要吝嗇妳的小心心噢，妳們的反應和建議是我前進的動力 (^人^)拜托啦~


End file.
